Custom Barney PBS Opening and Funding Credits (SuperMalechi's version)
Happy Holidays Love, Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on Tuesday, September 30, 1997. Plot It's Friday, December 24, which It's Christmas eve, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing Christmas songs at Barney's house, the snow, winter wonderland, and the neighborhood houses. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love the Holidays #Jingle Bells #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #My Dreidel #Suzy Snowflake #It's Snowing! #A Holly Jolly Christmas #Jingle Bell Rock #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Frosty the Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Habari Gani #Over the River and Through the Woods #Hey, Santa Claus #Up on the House-top #Deck the Halls #Sleigh Ride #It's Twinkle Time #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy of the front cover of the original 1997 album release of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas!". *The Baby Bop voice voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing!" album. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas!". *The BJ voice voice used in this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 album release of the same name. *The arrangements for the background music were also silimar to the ones by David Bernald Wolf, with a Christmas twist. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the 1997 album release of the same name, with a Barney's Season 3 vocal similar to a Season 3 vocal and kids' vocal from this version. *This home video takes place at Barney's house instead of the Barney & Friends sets. *The set for Barney's house used in this home video was also seen in "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Dino Dancin Tunes" and "Barney's Pajama Party" *The May 30th 1999 WDMC print of this home video includes the same previews as The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, except it has the 1997 Walt Disney Company intro, the "Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures" bumper, the "Tarzan" theatrical trailer, and the "DisneyVideos.com" promo after the Playhouse Disney promo are included. Also, the "Coming Soon To Own On Videocassette" flash bang bumper is omitted and replace with the "Coming to Video" bumper with the usual Bambi-like fanfare. *The Season 3 intro of Barney & Friends is used. *After the Barney theme song, Barney appears from his room. *After the song "I Love the Holidays", Barney arrives down stairs the house to see Baby Bop, and BJ is stuck in the chimney, then Barney pulls him out. *When BJ screams as he is stuck in the chimney, his scream was taken from "Trading Places", except it was semi-tones down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ screams as he is flying through the air and crashes down the ground, his scream was voiced by Dog (voiced by Tom Kenny) from "Fred the Flying Fish" (when CatDog fall into a giant fish), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene where BJ is stuck in the chimney, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when Chip in a knight costume runs down the stairs at the castle, and this castle from "Barney's Adventure Bus" lives in a country called Texas), expect it was a long one. *After "Barney's Adventure Bus" (September 2nd 1997) was filmed in Feburary 3rd 1997. This movie was also filmed in March 6th 1997 before "Good Day, Good Night" was filmed in April 1st 1997. *in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume, and Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. Also in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1992 costume. Also in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, Michael's soccer clothes were including his soccer shirt goes on his , his soccer shorts goes on his , his soccer socks goes on his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his Quote 1 *(after the song "I Love the Holidays") *Barney: (goes down the stairs and meets Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! *Barney: Hi! *Baby Bop: BJ is finding my toy car. *Barney: I see, and you know what he does now? *Baby Bop: He is going back to the living room. *BJ's Voice: (screaming) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Oh, help, I'm stuck! Yeow! *Barney: Oh my goodness! I heard him! Let's see what is wrong. *Baby Bop: Goody! *(we see the top of the roof. BJ is struggling to get down the chimney) *BJ: I am too wide for the chimney! It hurts! Help! *(Barney and Baby Bop arrive) *Barney: BJ, what has happened?! *BJ: I can't get down he chimney! I am too wide for it! *Barney: I see! *Baby Bop: He's right! *Barney: We will pull him out! *Baby Bop: Good idea! *Barey: One, two, three, go! *(they both pull BJ out of the chimney) *BJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (crashes into the ground) Ouch! *Barney: (as he and Baby Bop go back to the ground and pull BJ out of the soft snow) Are you alright, BJ? *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: I see. And why did you get stuck? *BJ: Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I thought it would be fun to slide down the chimney like Santa, but don't you do it, it hurts! * * * *